All In Good Time
by Kayla Chavi
Summary: A more serious side to Sango and Miroku's relationship.


All In good time  
by Kayla Chavi  
Rating: R  
Email: kaylachavi@hotmail.com  
Website: http://kayla.wishing-blue.net  
  
* * *  
  
To hell with propriety. I was covered in blood and I didn't care if he saw me. If he could get  
hard off of looking at a blood covered disgusting body, then he wasn't worth my feelings to begin  
with.  
  
I stripped and threw my clothes away from me. I couldn't touch them a moment longer. For the  
fourth time I threw up. I didn't have anything in my stomach, so I dry heaved most of it.  
  
Cool and gentle hands held my head steady. He pulled my hair out of the way. I continued to  
heave for a few more minutes. Normally I didn't do this after a bloody fight. Most of the time it  
was youkai blood and guts--not something horrifying once you get used to it. I had even become  
desensitized to human bodies.  
  
This time it was children. Everyone has their limit. The dead bodies of mutilated children is  
mine.  
  
"The bath is ready, Sango," he said. His voice seemed too soft and subdued. He wasn't normally  
a very quiet person. "I'll wash your clothes for you."  
  
I nodded and tried to stand. Stupidly, I stumbled. He caught me--of course he caught me. If he  
hadn't, I would have had to complain to the gods about it. Even perverted monks were supposed  
to be gallant.  
  
"Sango...let me help you."  
  
"I'm fine, Houshi-sama." I pushed myself out of his arms. He had barely gotten any blood on  
him. How I hated him for that. He let me go.   
  
I barely made it to the bath that the villagers had set up. I had been sitting in filth for two days.   
No water, no streams, nothing until we had found this place. Even my kimono had been  
destroyed.  
  
I scrubbed at my skin until it was raw. I wasn't so fanatic that I made myself bleed but I came  
close. I was tired of puking and I'm pretty sure that Miroku was sick of it too.  
It wasn't until I finally felt clean that I realized I had no clothes. It was then that I cried.  
  
* * *  
  
She did her best to cover the whimpers and sobs, but I could still hear her. I sighed softly and  
looked over at our drying clothes. While I wasn't naked, I knew she would not want me to walk  
in the bathing room wearing something that resembled a loin cloth.  
  
And contrary to popular belief. I didn't feel anything when I held her an hour ago. Naked  
women are arousing--bloody, puking, sobbing women are not. Even though I am very much in  
love with her, that still applies.   
  
Get rid of the blood and stomach fluids and I'd be all over her in an instant.  
  
However, by this point, I'm sure she was clean and she was crying. So those first two problems  
are no longer an issue and I'm back up again. I really don't think that she has any idea of the  
frustrated state she keeps me in.  
  
I stood and took the kimono I had bought for her out of its wrappings. "Sango?"  
  
The sobbing stopped. "Yes, Houshi-sama?"  
  
"I have some clean clothes for you. I'm going to bring them in."  
  
I waited for her to tell me to take the clothes and shove them where the sun don't shine, but she  
never did. So I cautiously opened the door and kept my eyes to the ground.  
  
Yes, I can do that too. Just because I have the reputation of being a pervert doesn't mean that  
I--oh my.  
  
It's not my fault she was sitting on the floor!  
  
She sat there with her legs pulled to her chest. Her body quaked and shivered as she tried to not  
show me she was crying. With a hint of trepidation on my part, I lifted her off the ground.  
  
Her skin was cold, despite the fact she had just been in the warm tub. A liar would say that they  
didn't notice the way she was pressed against their skin. Because I am not a liar, and because it  
was impossible to ignore, I won't say that. Besides, not only was her skin soft, but her body was  
firm and beautiful.  
  
I'm a monk, not a god. When I see beauty, I admire it.  
  
I laid her down on the futon that had been provided for us. I had told them we were married so  
there would be no questions asked. Sango hadn't corrected me, then again she had been too busy  
throwing up.  
  
I left her only to get the towel she had left behind. Her skin was still damp, and her hair wet.   
She didn't stop me when I attempted to dry her off. Well, if she wasn't going to fight, then I  
wasn't going to waste the opportunity.  
  
Yes. I am a pervert.  
  
* * *  
  
I was slowly regaining all of my mind and was well aware that I was naked and laying on a futon.   
He had left for the towel, only to return to start to dry me off completely.  
  
He ran the towel along one of my arms. It was soft and he was gentle, so I let him continue. I  
was the only one who would ever know of my desire for the monk. Kagome may have guessed  
about it already, but I would never say anything. Especially not to--  
  
Okay, now that was on purpose. He's trying to feel me up, I just know it. The towel went over  
my breast and then under it. I closed my eyes. I didn't want him to see that I was enjoying this.   
Naughty Sango, he'd just love it if he found out how frustrated he got you.  
  
With the same gentleness, he finished drying my front and even the tops of my legs. With his  
sealed hand, he tried to pull them apart.  
  
Okay, that's definitely not going to happen.  
  
"Houshi-sama?"  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Just where do you think you're putting your hands?"  
  
He laughed softly and pulled his hand away. I opened my eyes to look up at him. I controlled  
my reaction rather well. He was wearing enough to cover what made him a man, but that was it.  
  
"Roll over," he said in the same gentle voice. "I need to get your back."  
  
I actually did was he asked. My sense of modesty was starting to come back and I didn't want  
him looking at my nakedness anymore. He moved my damp hair away and ran the towel lightly  
over my scar and buttocks. However, instead of touching my butt, (like he does every chance he  
gets), he traced my scar with his finger tips.  
  
"Ugly isn't it?" I laid my head on my arms.  
  
"It shows how strong you are."   
  
That's when he squeezed my butt.   
  
Before I could attempt to slap him, he had walked to make his own bath. I rolled my eyes and  
muttered something about perverted monks and sat up. I looked around for my kimono and  
found one laying next to the futon.  
  
I picked it up and frowned slightly. It was a beautiful kimono and he had brought it into the  
bathroom for me...but did it mean it was for me? I looked at it for a long while and then slowly  
put it on.  
  
My size--Not too big or too little. Oh hell. Now what was I supposed to think?  
  
* * *  
  
She was sleeping went I came back into the room. I smiled when I saw she had put on the  
kimono. She'd probably attempt to give it back in the morning, but it was worth the money I had  
spent on it.  
  
I would like to say there was a moral dilemma before I laid down next to her, but there really  
wasn't. I just slipped between the blankets and put an arm around her waist. No one was going  
to complain. I had said we were married.  
  
Maybe for tonight we could pretend.  
  
I would like to note, that it isn't my fault that my hands wander in my sleep. I certainly didn't  
purposely place my hand on her breast in the middle of the night. It was an accident.  
  
I was awoken to a quiet, "Houshi-sama."  
  
"Hmm?" I blinked myself awake and smiled to myself. Sleep is a wonderful thing. I was still  
curled around her and she looked over her shoulder at me.  
  
"Where do you think you're putting your hand?"  
  
I looked down and laughed quietly. "You woke me because of that?"  
  
"Houshi-sama!" It was then that she realized something else. "Are you still naked?"  
  
I smiled at the innocence of that question. "Not completely. My robes weren't dry when I got out  
of my bath. I was just going to sleep anyway. It didn't seem important."  
  
"I can't believe that you actually slept with me wearing only undergarments! That's so...so..."  
  
"Corrupt?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
I smiled and shifted so that I was half sitting up and looking down at her. She was still in my  
arms, and not for the first time did I marvel at her beauty. She had this beautiful look of  
righteous indignation on her face and it warmed me.  
  
"Then I have done what I wished," I said and leaned down. I barely brushed my lips over hers. I  
pulled away before she could attempt to slap me.  
  
She looked rather stunned and finally moved her head to the side. "Please remove your hand,  
Houshi-sama."  
  
With a great deal of reluctance, I did as she asked and stood. It wasn't until I was fully dressed  
that I heard her speak again. I wasn't meant to hear this, so I didn't comment on it. It warmed my  
heart to hear it.  
  
"Thank you, Miroku."  
  
* * *  
  
That's when it all really got started. It would be rude to forget that night, not to mention, rather  
difficult. Besides, he didn't want me to forget, he was always bringing it up and almost taunting  
me with it. He may be handsome, but he has this sadistic side that you wouldn't expect from  
such a man.  
  
He is supposed to be a monk.  
  
He shifted behind me and I can't help but smile as the arm over my waist pulled me against his  
chest. His lips gently nuzzled the back of my neck. "Morning."  
  
I smiled. "Kagome and Inuyasha are still asleep," I said quietly. I didn't turn back to look at him.  
That would result in things that we can't do with the others around. "The sun hasn't risen yet.   
It's just false dawn." He kissed my neck again and I had to sigh softly. "Houshi-sama..."  
I could almost feel the smile as he half sat up. "Sango?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why don't we go for a walk?" he suggested. "The springs are nearby." I could feel the beads on  
his right hand as he lightly ran his hand over my shoulder and arm. It made me shiver but I  
shook my head.  
  
"It's cold out there, Houshi-sama. I'm not in the mood for a bath."  
  
"Sango..." he whined softly in my ear, and gods help me, but I thought it was cute. "We haven't  
had any time alone since the last time Inuyasha and Kagome-sama went off after that shard."  
  
"Houshi-sama, now is not the time to be fooling aro--" My eyes widened as his hand went under  
the blankets. Even with my kimono on, I could feel his hand move over my breasts and down my  
stomach. I closed my legs as quickly as I could. This was not the time and place for this!   
"Houshi-sama!"  
  
"Sango," he leaned down and kissed the side of my face, "Have you tired of me already? I'm  
hurt."  
  
"Houshi-sama!"  
  
"Oi, Bouzu, stop feeling her up where I can hear you."  
  
Miroku stiffened and chuckled softly as he pulled away from me. I looked over to see Inuyasha  
awake. He didn't look to pleased with Miroku's actions and his gold eyes were flashing.   
  
It made me blink. This was new. Inuyasha was upset for Miroku feeling me up. And I thought  
he only cared about Kagome. He looked at me and met my eyes.  
  
"If he gives you problems, I'll rip him apart." Inuyasha slowly stood and walked away from our  
campfire. Miroku sighed softly and kissed my neck. He sat up completely.  
  
"I think I will take that walk," he said and slowly stood. "Thank you for sharing your blanket, Sango."  
  
* * *  
  
"So?" Kagome stood under the small waterfall with her hands on her hips.   
  
I blinked. "So what?" She was giving me that suspicious looked that only your best friends get  
when they know you're hiding something. I wasn't hiding anything except for the fact that  
Miroku and I had well...you know...that thing...that sometimes a man and a woman can do...  
  
She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Inuyasha says that you and Miroku-sama woke  
up in the same bedroll this morning. That's been happening a lot."  
  
I felt my face heat up and had to look at the waterline intently. "You know how Houshi-sama is,"  
I said quietly.  
  
I heard her sigh softly. The water around me moved until she was standing right next to me.   
"Sango-chan..." She touched my shoulder. "Did something happen when Inuyasha and I were  
gone?"  
  
I pulled away sharply and tried to laugh it off. "What makes you think that, Kagome-chan?"  
  
"He hasn't asked anyone else to bear his child."  
  
Oh. That's right. I almost forgot about that. He stopped the day after we....I didn't think it would  
be that noticeable. Then again, this is Miroku I'm talking about.  
  
"He hasn't? I haven't noticed." I don't think I've very good at lying. Either that, or I didn't sound  
detached enough.   
  
Of course I had noticed. I had been waiting for him to actually ask another woman, but it never  
happened. It confused me much more than it did her.  
  
"Sango-chan..."  
  
I shook my head. "It's nothing, Kagome-chan. Houshi-sama and I are just trying to figure out  
our relationship, that's all."  
  
"What is there to figure out?" Kagome-chan asked. She began to wash her hair with the soaps  
she brought from her world. I had tried them once and they worked relatively well. She was nice  
enough to bring them back for me whenever we ran out.  
  
I hugged myself and shivered. The water was cold and because it was night, the warmth from the  
sun was leaving it. I looked down at my reflection and sighed once more.  
  
"It's not important." She pouted and I couldn't help but smile at her antics. "Besides," I reached  
out and grabbed one of the small rocks at the bottom of the pool, "We have a pervert." I tossed it  
into the bushes.  
  
There was a yip and a stream of swearing. Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Osuwari!"  
  
Thump.  
  
I picked up another rock and tossed it into a tree. Miroku fell to the ground and I sighed  
melodramatically. "Don't you boys ever learn?"  
  
"I'm hurt, Sango-sama," Miroku grinned at me when he stood. "You agree to bathe with the  
beautiful Kagome-sama, but not with me."  
  
I rolled my eyes and turned my back to the men. I wouldn't blush. I wouldn't allow him to see  
that his eyes embarrassed me. I could feel his eyes on my back.  
  
"Bouzu, leave her alone." There was a rustle as Inuyasha dragged Miroku away. I turned and  
looked at Kagome who was crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Spill."  
  
"Kago--"  
  
"Now, Sango-chan. That wasn't Miroku's normal looking a girl over. He looked at your face the  
entire time. Well...except when you turned around, then he was trying to look at your butt."  
  
"Kagome-chan!"  
  
She giggled. "Did you two finally kiss?"  
  
I sighed. Kiss doesn't even cover what we did. Kiss is much to mild a term. There need to be  
more words for what happened. A kiss started it, but it ended with...well...you know...that thing  
that a man and woman do...you know...when they're in bed....  
  
"Hai, Kagome-chan. Houshi-sama and I finally kissed."  
  
* * *  
  
"You've done more than kiss her, Miroku." Inuyasha was rubbing his sore nose. Apparently,  
Kagome's magic over him can really hurt. I sighed softly and looked at the fire in front of us. I  
should have known that I couldn't hide that part of our relationship from him. Not with the nose  
that he has.  
  
I nodded and looked over at him. "I didn't force her, Inuyasha. Sango-sama is quite capable of  
hurting me if I tried."  
  
I looked back at the fire and tried to clear my thoughts of what I had seen. She had been too slow  
to cover herself. However, it never ceased to amaze me how women managed to strategically  
place their hair. It's not natural. It was like she was taunting me with half an image.  
  
Not that I hadn't already seen all of her, but I still liked to just watch her. Her body is strong and  
graceful. She is beauty. Is it my fault for admiring the gifts that the gods gave her?  
  
Apparently Inuyasha thought so, (although he was doing a fair amount of gazing at Kagome),  
because he was rather upset with me. I don't think he's realized it, but he's become an older  
brother to Sango. If he wasn't standing in my way of being with her the way that I wish, I would  
probably find it cute.  
  
"She is a woman, Miroku. You shouldn't treat her so lightly."  
  
I looked over at him in surprise. "You think I'm treating her lightly?"  
  
"Sango is a strong, young woman. Her scent is pleasant and she is beautiful. You are a perverted  
and corrupted monk, Miroku. You ask every woman you meet to bare your child, and you touch  
Kagome and Sango in inappropriate places. What else am I supposed to think?" Inuyasha  
paused, "Although I have noticed that you're not asking every woman we see now."  
  
I smiled slightly. Inuyasha is always fair when it comes to everyone but himself and Kagome. I  
swear, there's so much sexual frustration and tension with those two. It's amazing that he hasn't  
thrown her to the ground. But I digress.  
  
"I have no reason to."  
  
"Sango said yes?" He looked rather skeptical. I shook my head and looked back at the fire. "You  
still haven't asked her?"  
  
"How can I, Inuyasha? How can I even consider bringing a child into the world as it is now?   
Before I was content to sire a child with an unknown woman. Now, I'm not."  
  
"Because of Sango."  
  
"Yes. I respect her."  
  
"But you still rut with her?" Inuyasha shook his head and I shot him a glare. He was using such  
a rude word. Sango and I do not rut; we make love.  
  
Well, except for that one time. I guess that could be describe as rutting. It was really fun too.  
  
"Inuyasha. One doesn't rut with a woman like Sango."  
  
"Bouzu, I can smell her scent all over your hands and robes in the morning. It's getting  
distracting. Can't you at least wait until Kagome, Shippou, and I are gone?"  
  
I sighed softly. "If it is bothering you that much, I can stop." I didn't sound too happy about that.   
  
I really wanted to be with her and we weren't getting the opportunity. It would be nice if  
circumstances let us repeat that first time.  
  
"Good. Besides, you freak me out. I can't believe that Sango lets you do that do her."  
I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure that Kagome-sama wouldn't mind if you attempted it once."  
  
His eyes widened comically and his jaw dropped. He scooted away from me. "You are a very  
bad man," he finally said. "Kagome may smell beautiful, and may like to show her legs, but I  
would never--"  
  
I held my hand up, "Inuyasha. I'm teasing."  
  
"Pervert."  
  
* * *  
  
Tonight was the night.  
  
We were at a nice house. They had given us two different rooms. Inuyasha would insist on  
staying with Kagome to protect her, (he would say it was the shikon no kakera, but he really was  
staying for her). Shippou was already asleep and Kagome shouldn't bother us.   
  
We'd be able to rut--I mean, make love, in relative peace.  
  
I looked over at Sango and caught her eye. I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow. She blushed  
and looked down at her hands intently. I hope that was a yes.  
  
"Oi, Bouzu."  
  
Wonderful. Inuyasha was going to manage to spoil this somehow. He was sending off all sorts  
of party-pooper karma. Damn protective dog.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha?" I was polite. I didn't growl. I didn't even glare at him. I just sipped my cup of  
water like nothing was wrong.  
  
"She's fertile," he said simply. "If you take her tonight, she'll be unprotected against conceiving a  
child. You'll get her pregnant."  
  
I was very impressed with myself. I didn't strangle him.  
  
"Inuyasha if you're--"  
  
"I want you two to get out whatever it is that has you frustrated as much as you do. You just  
can't. Not for the next few nights anyway. Sango wouldn't appreciate it if you hindered her  
revenge against Naraku."  
  
I sighed and clenched my jaw. All my happy thoughts had been ruined. I was definately in no  
state to act on anything now. Nothing like hearing you'd get a girl pregnant to dampen your  
spirits. Well, except for the fact that I really wanted a child. A couple in fact. Maybe she'd have  
twins.  
  
Damn, now I'm back up again.  
  
Kagome yawned and stretched. "Time for bed," she announced and Sango looked at me briefly.   
I smiled and stood.  
  
"I'll make use of the other room," I said and then left. I waited outside the room until Sango  
came. She was walking slowly, as if a little uncertain about this. It really had been a while since  
we had been free to do as we wished. Perhaps she thought that I had changed my mind. If that  
was the case then I was going to have to say something. Three nights does not get a woman you  
love out of your blood.  
  
It just makes the desire overwhelming.  
  
"Houshi-sama..." she said softly.  
  
I reached out and took her hand. She took it and I wasted no time in pulling her body against  
mine and kissing her. She made a small sound to protest before her arms slid around my neck. I  
played with the idea of not telling her that we couldn't. Especially when she pressed her lips  
against my throat.  
  
But I pulled away.  
  
I was delighted to hear her soft sound of protest. However, there was a part of me that really was  
an honorable man. I had to tell her.   
  
"Sango."  
  
"Hmm?" She rested her head against my shoulder. Her breath against my skin was very  
distracting to what I needed to tell her.  
  
"We can't...not tonight."  
  
"But I thought you wanted to, Houshi-sama."  
  
"I do. Believe me, I do." I really really want to, in fact. But... "We can't, Sango. Not tonight.   
Inuyasha..." Damn him, by the way. "He says that you're fertile. I can't give you a child."  
  
Sango blinked, I could feel her lashes against my throat. I felt her stiffen slightly and I really  
wanted to kill Inuyasha.  
  
"I see," she said softly and began to pull out of my arms.   
  
No, no, no! You aren't supposed to leave. You're supposed to kiss me. Then you're supposed to  
say, it's alright that we don't, or that it's alright if we do. You're not supposed to pull away!  
  
"Sango!" I tightened my hold on her. "Now is not the time for us to make a child! Damnit, I'm  
trying to be responsible here."  
  
"If Inuyasha told you another woman was fertile and she agreed to have your child, would you  
still be responsible?" Her dark eyes looked up at me and I could see she was hurt. "Or is it me?"  
  
I was silent for a moment. "No and yes. No, I wouldn't have another woman bare my child, and  
yes, it is because it's you. When I ask you, Sango, it will be because we will be safe enough to  
have a family." I paused, "Tonight...tonight let us just sleep together."  
  
I blinked. Sometime during my little speech, Sango had pressed herself closer to me and let her  
hands fall to my waist. I felt her squeeze and my eyes nearly popped out of my head.  
  
That works too.  
  
She offered a lovely blush and soft smile when I managed to actually look at her. Did I mention  
how beautiful she was when she blushed?  
  
"I was looking foreword to this too, Houshi-sama," she said quietly. "Perhaps we can just touch  
tonight? Nothing that would get me pregnant."  
  
"Sango...I didn't think that you would--"  
  
"Even consider something like this?" She looked away in her embarrassment. "Perhaps you are  
corrupting me, Ho--Miroku-sama."  
  
I tried to feel guilty, but for some reason I couldn't. When she said my name, even with the  
honorific ending, all guilt left me. She said my name. Gods above, I hope this wasn't a one time  
thing.  
  
* * *  
  
I can't believe I actually suggested that. I actually suggested something other than the gods  
blessed intercourse. What has he turned me into? Have I become one of those women that lives  
only for my own pleasure?  
  
Slowly an answer to that came. No. I wasn't. Because I knew that I wouldn't be able to do what  
we did with any other man. I trusted Miroku. I loved him. And not for the first time, I  
wondered if he felt the same way.  
  
Now I'm wondering how I'm able to think considering the position I'm laying it. His sealed hand  
was almost trapped between my thighs. It had stayed there after he had fallen asleep. Apparently  
he had not tried to move it. Had he really stayed spooned against my back the entire night?  
  
"You're thinking too hard."   
  
Dear gods, he was awake.  
  
"Am I?" I asked and turned towards him. It made him remove his hand. Instead he placed it in  
the small of my back. His fingers lightly stroked my scar. With any other person I would break  
their fingers. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because you're all tense, Sango." He leaned down and kissed me. "It's morning and you should  
be well rested. I don't want you to be tired today."  
  
I couldn't help but smile. I reached up and touched his face and pulled him back for another kiss.   
  
However, he evaded me and skipped past my lips to kiss my throat. Wonderful, now how am I  
supposed to keep him from getting too distracted? Inuyasha and Kagome are going to be--  
  
Oh my. How had he gotten down there so quickly?  
  
I grabbed his hair and tried to pull him away. "Miroku!"  
  
He chuckled and then rolled so I was laying over him. His blue eyes seemed very bright and he  
was smiling. He looked almost completely happy and I couldn't figure out why. He pulled my  
mouth to his and kissed me.  
  
When I pulled away it looked as if he was going to say something, but we were interrupted by a  
loud.  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
I giggled. "Inuyasha's in trouble," I commented and stood up. The room was slightly chilly and I  
was still naked. We needed to stop waking up like this. I was going to catch my death. I also  
needed to bathe, but I don't think that was going to be an option this morning.  
  
Miroku and I were barely dressed when the door slid open. Kagome stood there. She looked  
rather upset. "Sango-chan, I'm borrowing Kirara."  
  
I nodded and soon she was gone. Miroku was grinning as we found Inuyasha face down on the  
ground. Shippou was rolling his eyes and muttering curses against the hanyou.  
  
"Why'd you go and do that?!" he finally screamed at Inuyasha. "Kagome smelled really pretty  
this morning too!"  
  
Inuyasha growled at the little kitsune and Miroku began to laugh again. Inuyasha shot him a  
glare and looked over at me sharply. I did my best to look innocent but knew that there was no  
way we could hide the scent of what we had done from him. He growled again and stood up.  
  
"You bitches," he muttered. "Cycling together."  
  
Oh. No wonder he didn't seem too upset with Kagome leaving. That had been the goal all along.   
Even youkai hunters learn something new every day. I didn't realize that fertility smelled that  
good.  
  
"We're going back to the village," Inuyasha said simply. He began to walk in that direction.   
Shippou ran after him, still cursing him. I felt Miroku come up behind me.  
  
"Inuyasha is much too stubborn. He should just tell her why. It wouldn't hurt."  
  
I smiled and leaned back into his arms. Poor Miroku didn't understand. If Inuyasha confessed  
anymore to Kagome there would be no more angst. The poor fool loved to punish himself. I  
looked back at Miroku and he gently kissed me.  
  
Maybe at the village we'd get a chance. "Not all men are as corrupt as you, Miroku-sama," I  
finally said.  
  
"Thank the gods. I'd have to kill them if they were."  
  
* * *  
  
"Sango."  
  
I smiled up at Kaede. I had been sitting underneath one of the trees with Miroku, who was  
asleep. I moved his hand from my thigh and stood.  
  
"Yes, Kaede-sama?"  
  
"I was thinking, given the current situation, you could help me gather herbs and plants today."   
The old woman smiled up at me and I nodded. Miroku was sleeping and Shippou was trying to  
get Inuyasha to apologize to Kagome. Besides, I could find some more of the poisons that I used  
to replenish my supplies.  
  
"Of course I'll help," I said with a smile. We went through the forest, making small talk as we  
walked. I noticed, after I had gathered all of my plants, that she was gathering a few that I did  
not recognize. "What are these for?" I asked as I knelt down next to her.  
  
Kaede smiled and picked up a few more common herbs and plants. "If you combine these in the  
right proportions and make a paste out of them you can make a pellet. If it's taken every night at  
the same time, it will keep a woman from getting pregnant."  
  
Is there anyone who doesn't know that me and Miroku are sleeping together?!  
  
"Kaede-sama!"  
  
The older woman chuckled quietly. "As the village miko, young girls would come to me to find  
out if there was a way to not get pregnant so they could be with their husbands. Sometimes  
whores would come as well."  
  
I stiffened at that. Was I suddenly a whore because I was sleeping with Miroku?  
  
"I myself used it from time to time."  
  
All previous worries went out the window. My eyes widened in shock. Did the grandmotherly  
figure just say what I think she did?  
  
"Why else would I be so sure that it worked?" she added.  
  
Yup. She actually said it. I did my best not to shiver. Don't get me wrong, when I'm an older  
woman I hope to be able to still be with Miroku, but actually hearing an old woman say that she  
had actually done it...  
  
I'm scarred for life.  
  
"However, if you wish it, then I will teach you how to make it. That way you and Miroku-sama  
won't have to worry about any accidents."  
  
I numbly nodded and helped her stand. "Kaede-sama...how did you..."  
  
She chuckled. "Inuyasha told me."  
  
That's one very dead hanyou. He's going to be in pain when I'm done with him.  
  
"He said he didn't trust Miroku to listen to him. He worries about you, Sango." She walked off  
while I stood there stunned. I finally laughed softly.  
  
Maybe I'd forgive Inuyasha this time.  
  
* * *  
  
I think it goes to show how comfortable I am with Miroku, that when he joined me in the warm  
spring, I didn't castrate him. Instead, I let him come up behind me. One thing about Miroku, is  
that he is predictable. One hand to my breast, the other between my legs.  
  
I can't say that I stopped him. No, I just leaned back into his embrace and let skin touch skin.   
However, I didn't just accept this so easily either.  
  
"Miroku," I whispered my predictable question, "Where do you think you're putting your hands?"  
  
He chuckled and my protest greatly suffered when I whimpered. He pressed his lips to my neck  
and pulled me even closer. I still blush when I feel the evidence of his arousal, so now wasn't all  
that different.  
  
I leaned my head back and then turned to face him. I reached up to touch the side of his face.   
The water on my hands left a few droplets so I kissed those away. His lips moved to mine and  
immediately I opened my mouth to his.  
  
It had been too long since he had kissed me like this. If I didn't love him so much, I might be  
tempted to kill him. He held too much of me and I enjoyed his touch and body too much. If he  
were anyone else, I would have to remove the temptation. But it was Miroku, and he was my  
corrupted monk. I buried my hand in his hair and got rid of the short dragon-tail. I gripped the  
short locks between my fingers and pulled his head even closer.  
  
"Sango..." he murmured and then twisted me so I was facing him. As we continued to kiss his  
hands moved over my back. His sealed hand moved down my thigh and gripped it before pulling  
it around his waist. I knew it would only be a few moments until he was inside of me.  
  
I finally pulled back, gasping for air. I looked up into his dark blue eyes and smiled. "We'll have  
to be quiet," I teased softly. He chuckled and leaned to kiss my throat. "Miroku?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Damnit. Stupid me wants to talk about something serious. It's rather difficult to concentrate  
when his mouth is moving down my throat and to my breast.  
  
"Miroku...I...we...I want--" I cried out softly. I'm always surprised when he enters me. I hope I  
never grow tired of the feeling of him filling me. He didn't move, he just held me and pressed his  
forehead to my shoulder.  
  
"What have you done to me, woman?" My eyes widened at the desperation in his voice. He  
never sounded like that. Even when we made love, he was controlled. I was the one who  
screamed; he was the one who silenced me. I desperately craved his touch and he gave it to me.   
It didn't work the other way around.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
He laughed softly and lifted his head from my shoulder. He brushed my damp hair away from  
my face and I nearly felt consumed by his eyes.   
  
"Every thought I have is of you," he whispered and began to kiss my face. He shifted inside me  
and I inhaled sharply. "Every dream I have is of you. When I look at you, I...Sango, I need you."  
  
I opened my mouth to reply but he silenced me with another kiss. Whatever I wanted to say was  
lost as he began to make love to me. His mouth never left mine. He had to muffle my cries if we  
wanted to stay in relative peace. Inuyasha and Kagome weren't that far away.  
  
I screamed into his mouth and closed my eyes before falling limp against him. He pushed two  
more times and became very still.  
  
"Sango..." he groaned against my skin. I smiled and soothingly ran my fingers through his hair. I  
barely heard his voice, for my blood was pounding in my ears. "I love you..."  
  
Tears came to my eyes and I kissed the hallow of his throat. "I know," I murmured. "I love you,  
Miroku."  
  
* * *  
  
I closed my eyes. She loved me. I loved her. I felt like my soul was going to rip me apart at the  
joy and happiness that brought me. I hadn't intended to say it. I didn't think I was ready to admit  
it to her, but she knew anyway. I breathed in deeply and pulled her close.  
  
I was still inside of her, still complete, still whole. I was happy just to hold her for the time being  
but the sound of someone walking towards us got my attention. Sango apparently didn't hear it.   
I looked down at her and had to laugh. She had fallen asleep.  
  
Gently I untangled myself from her, but kept her in my arms as Kagome came stalking up to the  
spring. Her eyes widened considerably. It was comical the way she just stared at us.  
  
She turned a bright red and quickly tried to leave. Inuysaha was standing there, not looking too  
impressed with her.  
  
"I told you they were rutting and to leave them alone."  
Kagome just squeaked something and then ran away. Inuyasha looked at me and wrinkled his  
nose. "I don't understand how you managed to convince her," he finally said and turned to leave.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
He paused. "What, Bouzu?"  
  
"I'm sure that Kagome-sama is more than willing."  
  
"Keh."  
  
I chuckled and looked down at the beautiful woman in my arms. I kissed her softly and carried  
her out of the spring. "Houshi-sama?"  
  
Oh no, were we back to that again?  
  
"Yes, Sango?"  
  
"You still haven't asked me, Miroku," she murmured sleepily.  
  
Ah yes. I had been waiting for the right time for that. I was thinking around the time Naraku  
was dead. You see, I have this hole in my hand that likes to suck everything into it. I want to  
have it closed before I ask her. Then again, I still want a child. Lots of them, in fact.  
  
So I laughed and wrapped her kimono around her. I dressed myself and picked her up, carrying  
her back to the fire pit.  
  
"All in good time, lover. All in good time."  
  
* * *  
  
End 


End file.
